The use of monoalkoxy organo-titanates, i.e., those containing primary, secondary or tertiary alkoxy groups directly attached to titanium, as coupling agents for particulate material and polymeric resins is well known. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,062. While these materials have proven effective, they could not be used directly where the polymeric systems required compounding at temperatures substantially in excess of 200.degree. C., because these known organotitanates had insufficient thermal and/or solvolytic stability. Accordingly, with such compounds it was necessary to first mechanically preblend at temperatures below 200.degree. C. in advance of polymeric resin compounding above 200.degree. C. This two-step process, which is also necessary with other coupling agents, e.g., silanes, aluminozirconates and aluminates, is both costly and time-consuming, requiring the use of special equipment.
Furthermore, the known alkoxy titanates have exhibited poor performance because of their relatively low stability in the presence of certain solvents, particularly water at elevated temperatures. This drawback has made these organo-titanates ineffective for applications requiring long periods of storage stability in protoncontaining solvents, such as alcohols and ketones and in ester plasticizers.